


Better Times

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros lives by the motto, "Keep your head up and move on to better times."<br/>It's part of who he is at this point, and Gamzee associates it with him.<br/>But are there really such things as better times when Tavros is abused physically, verbally, and emotionally by his girlfriend Vriska? And what happens when Gamzee wants to help but fears that Tavros might hate him for trying to?</p><p>[Humanstuck AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Times

He was always smiling, even when sad. He never showed any pain at all. It was as if he had no idea how to.

But Gamzee knew better.

If he was sober, Gamzee could see the minor signs of pain. The way Tavros flinched when he was touched. The way Tavros wore long sleeves and pants even when it was hot outside. The way Tavros seemed almost scared to talk to him.

But how could Gamzee confront him?

Tavros was not like most people he knew. If someone was in a situation like Tavros, they would blame Gamzee's suspicion on his drug and alcohol use. Tavros wouldn't say those things, though. Gamzee knew that.  Even so, he could not quell the inner fear that his best bro would.

"Gamzee, you're spaced out again."

The concern in Tavros' eyes made it clear that he thought Gamzee was drunk or high again.

"Sorry, Tavbro." Gamzee roughled the fouxhawk on his best friend.

Tavros gave a slight shrug. "It's fine." He stood up, stretching. He seemed a bit nervous. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee."

"Sure." Gamzee stood up. He was a good head taller than Tavros. He found the short boy cute, though. Like how he shuffled his feet when nervous. Or how big his brown eyes got when Gamzee offered to pay for a really nice dinner. Or how big his smile got as they walked into the Disney Store.

"Hey, Gamzee?"

Gamzee turned his attention back to his friend. He needed to stop spacing out. "What's up?"

"Vriska says..." Tavros hesitated. He knew how Gamzee got when Vriska was mentioned. "She says friends like you aren't healthy...because of your habbits...and she keeps saying I have to stop hanging out with you."

Gamzee sighed. He knew that Vriska would try to get Tavros to ignore him. It was how she worked.

"I don't want to believe her," Tavros continued. "But I don't know how to argue it. I'm scared. I really want to stay friend with you."

A small smile formed on the tall boy's face. "I'd like to stay friends with you too, Tavbro. Tell ya what. I'll talk to her, okay? If nothing else, I'll point out that I've been sober for the past three months."

Tavros nodded a bit. Aradia Megido had been killed in a driving accident three months ago. Everyone blamed Vriak, even though Sollux Captor had been driving. "Yeah. Thanks, Gamzee."

"No prob," he said with a laugh. "Now come on, let's get that coffee. It's on me."

There were those big brown eyes again. Gamzee tried to ignore how cute they were and actually listen to Tavros protest, saying he could pay for his own, but they were just too damn cute...

God, he loved Tavros...


End file.
